fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart Galaxy Aces
Mario Kart Galaxy Aces is an upcoming game in 3DS. Like the others Mario Kart, You race in tracks but this time, it's the galaxy of the Mushroom World. Game Modes 1 player - Grand Prix => 50cc - 100cc - 150cc - 200cc - Mirror - Backwards - VS => Solo VS - Team VS - Time Trial - Battle => Grand Prix - VS Battle - Misions => Lv 1 - Lv 2 - Lv 3 - Lv 4 - Lv 5 - Lv 6 Local Multiplayer - Grand Prix : - VS - Battle Online Multiplayer - Grand Prix - VS - Time Trial - Battle Mario Kart Channel - Street Pass - Mensual Missions - Rankings Characters Default Characters Unlockable QR codes Kart Customization In that game, you can create your personnal karts! You will create them like this : #Body : You can color them. They don't have any decals on it : you will put stickers if you want. #Wheels : You can color them. #Suspensions : You can color them. #Gliders : You can color them. #Propellers : You can color them #Spoilers : You can color them #Engine Sounds : You can't color them. #Stickers : You can put infinite stickers. You can rotate them, make them bigger/smaller, string them, return them, color them, etc... Starters Karts Bodies Other Parts Stickers Unlockable Karts bodies * Angst means fear in german. In construction Others Parts Stickers In construction Tracks Galactic Championship Secret Championship Arenas Retro Championship Items Item List - Green Shell - Triple Green Shell - Red Shell - Triple Red Shell - Ice Shell ( NEW )* - Triple Ice Shell ( NEW )* - Banana - Triple Bananas - Huge Banana - Fake Item Box - Item Box ( NEW )* - Blooper - Boo Mushroom - Bee Mushroom ( NEW )* - POW Block - Evil Cosmic Clone ( NEW ) - Tanooki Leaf - Fire Flower - Ice Flower - Thwomp ( NEW )* - Spiny Red Shell ( NEW )* - Spiny Blue Shell - Bullet Bill - Bob-omb - Tank ( NEW )* - Star - Thundercloud - Thunder - Shooting Star ( NEW )* New items description - Ice Shell : Freeze the player when hit - Item Box : Place an item box on the track. - Bee Mushroom : You can fly like a bee for 10 seconds. - Evil Cosmic Clone : He drives like a CPU and will hit any player that he touch. - Thwomp : Stomp any player in better places. - Spiny Red Shell : Go backwards and hit the first player that it will touch. Explodes when hit. - Tank : Rariest item. Shoot the others player by throwing infinite bob-ombs and bullet bills for 10 seconds. - Shooting Star : Shoot all players on track. In construction Shop Buyable Karts - Royal Carridge ( 500 Star Bits ) : Royalistic Racer. - Koop-Rod ( 500 Star Bits ) : This monster was built by Bowser. Take care at the spikes! - Biscuit Convertible ( 500 Star Bits ) : We can find this biscuit in the Sweet Sweet Galaxy! - Transporter ( 500 Star Bits ) : Good for items transport. - Bullet Bill Racer ( 500 Star Bits ) : Another body built in chain in Bowser Fleets. - Toy Junk Truck ( 1000 Star Bits ) : Robby gived us some trucks of her galaxy! - Blue 7 ( 1000 Star Bits ) : The powerful racer is back on this game! - R.O.B. LGS ( 1000 Star Bits ) : This vehicle is made by an unknown metal. - Shooting Star ( 1000 Star Bits ) : The name of this car is her origin. - Jet Bubble ( 1000 Star Bits ) : This bike has been made specialy for go underwater! But now she can go in every element! - Ectoblast 4000 ( 1000 Star Bits ) : Luigi's ghost apsirator. - Goo Goo Buggy ( 1000 Star Bits ) : Babies go bump each other with. - Baby Booster ( 1000 Star Bits ) : Babies says that it has the most comfortable seat in the world! - Gold Mantis ( 2000 Star Bits ) : Mechanic monster! - Bowser Mantis ( 2000 Star Bits ) : Inspired by gold mantis in Bowser style! - Fire Flower Racer ( 2000 Star Bits ) : N/A - Tanooki Bike ( 2000 Star Bits ) : N/A - Tiny Titan ( 3000 Star Bits ) : N/A - Tornado Coupe ( 3000 Star Bits ) : N/A - Frozen Sportcar ( 3000 Star Bits ) : N/A - Barrel Train ( 3000 Star Bits ) : N/A - Wiggler Bus ( 4000 Star Bits ) : N/A - Waluigi Drill ( 4000 Star Bits ) : N/A - Buyable Cups - Shell Cup ( 2000 Star Bits ) - Banana Cup ( 2000 Star Bits ) - Leaf Cup ( 2000 Star Bits ) - Thunder Cup ( 2000 Star Bits ) Others Buyable Everything costs 500 Star bits. In constrction Gallery DO NOT EDIT Game under construction. This Game is created by DyBowser57. Inspired by the game Mario Kart Galaxy. Copyright to DyBowser57 and Nintendo. All rights reserved. ---- Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Upcoming Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Racing Games